


Morning Sunshine

by rina_tennowoji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #andkageyama, #cute, #goodmorning, #lol, #sleepyhinata, #soft, #softhinata, #theyaresocute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rina_tennowoji/pseuds/rina_tennowoji
Summary: Hinata is Kageyama's morning sunshine
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 19





	Morning Sunshine

It was 8am. 

An orange light peered into the sleeping couples room, almost as orange as Hinata's hair.  
"I forgot to shut the curtains." Hinata murmured to himself, half asleep. He looked over at his lover, Kageyama.  
Sound asleep. Most peaceful Hinata's ever seen him.  
Hinata laid there for a bit, staring at Kageyama, admiring his features. Listening to his soft breathing. After a while Hinata picked up his phone and scrolled for a while on some app. Hinata finally decided to get off of his phone and admire the sleeping boy. He was on his stomach, his head tilted towards Hinata. The blanket was tucked under his arms, his pale skin glowed a light orange from the sun. ‘Gorgeous.’ 

20 or 30 minutes had past as Hinata heard a soft rustle in the white comforter the two shared.

"Hinata..?" Kageyama said sleepily, wrapping his arm around Hinata. "Good morning Kageyama." Hinata kissed his boyfriends forehead softly.  
"Good morning my sunshine." Kageyama laughed in a deep tone, kissing Hinata.  
'Hes so cute..' Hinata thought. 

"Would you like some breakfast?" Hinata asked softly.  
"Maybe a bit later." Kageyama replied, hugging Hinata and wrapping his lover in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!  
> sorry that this is so short just wanted 2 write soft kageyama and hinata :))


End file.
